User blog:JamesonOTP/The Way Things Work On This Wiki
Before you guys say anything, I have discussed my rules and my rights as the owner of this wiki with Wikia. Not one, but two staff members both told me the same thing, so it's pretty much agreed all around that I have the right to run my own wiki as I feel it needs to be to ensure the safety of all the users. Wikia has even been on my wiki and they have no issue with how it's run. So, if you wish to argue it, that's fine but they agree that I have the right to establish and enforce my own rules set. Now that that is out of the way, before you continue any further, review the rules. They have been established with the help of my teams (Admin, Chat Mod, and Enforcement) and they agree to them. This is not just me enforcing my own rules, but what was determined as best by all involved. This is not THE Glee Wiki. It is essentially, a small private wiki for my fan fiction and those with characters in it. As the owner, Wikia agrees I have a right to establish and enforce my own rules set and a lot of these rules stem from Wikia's own Terms of Use. You don't like my rules and you really have no business here, you have no room to complain about the rules, harass the users, or start drama or troll. If you don't read the fan fiction, you don't contribute to the wiki, or you don't have a character in the fan fiction, what can you really accomplish by being here? What is your reason to be here? If you choose to be here, you choose to abide by the rules. I am SICK of the trolling, the harassing, the stalking, the attacking. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. DON'T BRING IT HERE. If you do, you will be reported to Wikia staff immediately. We can't even come here to escape the bullying anymore and it's pathetic that my users say they don't feel safe or welcome here anymore. THIS is the EXACT reason we have the rules we have in place. If you don't like the rules, go elsewhere. Rules are a part of everyday life. Actions That Will Result In Immediate Reporting To Wikia: *People coming here just to harass or bully other members. This includes dragging things from other wikis. It belongs on that wiki, not this one. It's not welcome here. Leave it be, it's in the past move on and stop harassing them. *People coming here just to insult people. *People coming here to bother them because they are banned elsewhere, asap. Stop it, we've all had enough. *Don't STALK, TROLL, ATTACK, BULLY, or HARASS ANYONE ON THIS WIKI. It's against the rules and Wikia Terms of Use. We don't come to your more personal, user created wikis or even your public wikis to attack or harass you so have the same courtesy to do so here. I have users upset, scared, and annoyed because certain users won't leave them alone. Just because this isn't a public wiki doesn't mean you or anyone else has the right to treat them like that. This whole thing has become an issue because some people wanna perpetuate childish drama, and create fake profiles and pretend to be people they aren't. One of the reasons everyone gave when they ousted Doc was "they didn't feel safe with someone who wasn't who they say they are." That goes two ways and to bring that here is hyocritical. Mainly two users have terrorized this wiki and both have so many different profiles and identities that it is scary. My users don't deserve to feel uncomfortable, unwelcome, or unsafe. So in closing, if you can't follow the rules or these guildines, and you offer nothing to the growth and information of this wiki, please don't bring your childish drama here. We're sick of it and so is Wikia. Thanks, Kurt's Boy 86 FOUNDER and LEAD BUREAU/ADMIN of this wiki Category:Blog posts